50 Shades of Hudson
by kkdash1696
Summary: Rachel Berry doesn't know what hits her when entering billionaire Finn Hudson's office. Having herself feel attractions towards him, wanting him. Finn desires her also, but only having her the way he decides. Will she be enough for him? Will Rachel find out his secrets he keeps hidden?
1. Prologue

**Prologue! I'm trying a better version of doing a story like 'Fifty Shades of Grey' but still Finchel style. I don't like how the story of Addicted to You is going. I just wanted to try this out. So please read and review if you want me to continue! Thanks. **

* * *

I stare into the mirror, combing through my hair for the fiftieth time. Trying to shake off the endless nerves that coarse through my body. Quinn Fabray is going to pay big time for making me do this for her. Having herself beg me to do this because of her high fever and endless coughing. I chuckle at the thought of her on her hands and knees, crying for me to do this for her.

"Please Rachel! Please!" she whines, standing in my bedroom with just her pj's on. Quinn looks absolutely awful, dark bags under her eyes, and her white pale face. I shake my head and walk over to my bathroom, hoping to take a shower.

"I have no idea what to do. And I barely even know the guy." I complain, going over to the sink to brush my teeth. But Quinn rips my toothbrush out of my hand in time.

"I have notes you can read off of! Please Rachel." she begs, doing her pouty face. I stare at her with a 'how old are you' expression. I sigh and nod.

"Fine, I'll do it." I give in and Quinn's about to give me a hug. "But, you own me _big_ time!" She nods excitedly and pulls me into a tight hug.

"Of course. Thank you so much, Rachel." She hugs me again and runs out of my bathroom. I look into the mirror and blow my bangs out of my face. _What have I gotten myself into?_

And here I am now, standing in the bathroom of an office building. I keep replaying the thoughts, _'don't mess up, don't mess up' _in my head. Looking into the mirror one last time, I smooth out my pencil skirt, and adjust my blouse. Staring at my outfit, I should've borrowed something of Quinn's. She has _way _better style than me and can rock anything she puts on.

I let out a huge breath before I walk out of the bathroom and head towards the elevator leading me to the top floor. As the doors open, I find myself walking to the front desk. Glancing at the gorgeous blonde woman working it and try to grab her attention.

"Hello, I'm here to see Mr. Hudson. Rachel Berry here on the behalf of Quinn Fabray." I say, the woman stares at me and nods. She looks over to her computer and looks at me.

"Yes, Quinn Fabray called to confirm that. Here's a tag for you to wear and you can have a seat over there." I grab the tag from her that reads, 'vistor' and put it on. Looking around, I find a seat and sit down. I look over to find magazines all sprawled out on the table and pick one up to read.

"Miss Berry?" the woman behind the desk calls out. I stand and walk over to her.

"Mr. Hudson will be ready for you in a moment. Would you like me to take your jacket?" she asks and I shake my head. The blonde walks out behind the desk over to the door and signals me to follow. "You can walk right on through." She opens the door and I look back at her nervous to react. I shuffle my feet causing them to slip forward taking me down. My knees hit the ground hard but I feel two large hands around my waist pulling me up. I turn around to stare into the most beautiful brown eyes I've ever seen.

"Are you all right?" he asks, and I can't find the words to speak. I stare at him, he's so attractive and _so _young. My neck starts to cramp from looking at him. He's really tall, wearing a dark black suit, white shirt, and a black tie. His dark brown hair all over the place and _those _brown eyes staring intensely at me.

"Y- yes, thank you." I murmur, I shake his hand feeling a electric charge run through me. I pull away instantly feeling nervous and embarrassed.

"Have a seat Miss Fabray," he says warmly, starting off to his desk. I follow him, sitting in the chair across from him.

"Miss Fabray is a little under the weather, I'm here in her place." I correct him, and he nods. "I'm Rachel Berry. Quinn, I mean Miss Fabray and I are roommates at New York University."

"Well, nice to meet you Miss Berry," he says, a smile spreads on his face.

I glance around the office and it's humongous, bigger than my apartment. One wall is all glass window, viewing the skyline of New York City. I bet it's beautiful looking out at night. A few feet away from his desk is a long table that could seat ten people with nice black leather chairs. The color scheme is unusual, having the walls white and furniture black with a splash of red. It seems very neat and organized, well designed.

"You have a nice view of the city," I comment, and he stares at me intently.

"I agree, it's quite a sight at night." he replies, his voice warm and I start to feel flushed. Feeling nervous of his stare, I reach into my bag, searching for Quinn's notes. He waits patiently as I try to find a pen. I look up to find his staring at me intensely, with his finger trailing his lips.

"Sorry," I mutter, and he nods.

"No need, Miss Berry," he says, a smirk on his face. I blush and pull a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I have some questions to ask," I say dumbfondly.

"I would hope you do," he says, that same smirk showing. I look down, feeling the heat on my face. I readjust in the seat, starting with the first question.

"What do you own to the success of your business?" I read out it out and I glance up.

"I know business and how people operate, Miss Berry. It's second nature to me and I work very hard to get what I want. I'm always on my game and know good from bad ideas."

"You seem full of yourself," I can't believe I just said that out loud, but he's so cocky. His eyes widen in shock.

"Well maybe I am, but as you look around, I'm a major success. Everything is how I need it to be and I have good people working for me."

"You act like you need control," I stutter.

"I have control in everything, Miss Berry." he says seriously, with a smirk growing on his lips. We both stare at one another, his gaze more steadily. My face starts to feel hot again and I look down for another question.

"What's your life outside of work?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

"It's very private and that's how I like it," he answers, his finger rubbing over his lips again, making me blush. _Why does he keep doing that?_

"Well, what do you do for fun?"

"For fun?" he repeats, and smiles. Showing his white teeth, making me stare. He's gorgeous, no one should be that beautiful. _Come on. _

"Yes,"

"Well, I snowboard, sail, read, and into many physical things." he says. I'm wondering what he meant by 'many physical things.'

"What do you mainly invest in?" I ask, changing the subject, him making me uncomfortable.

"Mostly in manufacturing," he answers,

"Why?" I question, his eyebrows raise.

"I like constructing all sorts of things," I nod and shift in my seat, _trying _to get comfortable.

"I would say you very passionate about it, your heart is giving it away," I say, and his mouth quirks, he stares at me.

"I don't know, maybe. I've been told that I really don't have a heart." I squint my eyes, thinking of what to say. What does he mean that he doesn't have a heart?

"Everyone has a heart, even if they don't show it," his lips begin to show a wry smile.

"Point well made, Miss Berry." I look down, feeling flushed. Moving onto the next question.

"What interested you of becoming a benefactor at NYU?"

"NYU is one of the top colleges in New York, even in the United States. Also, I wanted to give back." I nod and pull my hair off my neck, biting my lip nervously.

"It says here that you were adopted. Does it have a huge impact on your life?" I look up from reading the question and I find him staring at me intensely.

"Not really. I have a loving family. Two brothers and my parents. They've supported me through my business."

"Are you in a relationship?" I read the question without thinking it over. _Damn Quinn. _He raises his eyebrows.

"I don't do relationships, Rachel." he answers, looking pissed. I nod and pull the hair off my neck again, feeling hot. I glance up to find his head titled, his finger trailing his lips.

"I'm sorry, Miss Fabray wrote these questions,"

"Do you both work on the school paper?" I shake my head.

"No, Quinn- I mean Miss Fabray does."

"So, then why are you here interviewing me for this article?" he asks, his voice quiet.

"She's very ill and asked me to fill in for her,"

"Oh, I see," he smirks. A knock on the door, interrupts us.

"Mr. Hudson, sorry for interrupting. But you have a meeting in five minutes." she says, I can tell she's nervous. _Like I am. _

"Cancel it, we're not finish here." he answers, keeping his stare on me. She nods and shuts the door, leaving us alone again.

"Now, Miss Berry, where did we leave off?" I scoot up in my seat.

"I don't want to keep you here. If you have a meeting-" he raises his hand to cut me off and I'm sitting here speechless.

"No need, I rather discuss more things with you," he does that smirk. _God Almighty. _But I shake my head and start to but the questions in my bag.

"I should really get going," I murmur, his gaze still on me.

"Would you like a quick tour of the building?" he asks.

"Thank you, but I do need to get home."

"Did you get everything?"

"Yes sir," I say, and his eyes are deeply set on me. "Thank you for the interview."

"I could say the same, Miss Berry." As I begin to stand, he rises. We shake hands and I feel _that_ same current that ran through me.

I turn around and start out the door, heading towards the elevator. Before I can press the button, someone behind me already does.

"Just making sure you make it out okay," he says, showing a small smile.

"Thank you," I say quietly, biting my lip. The doors open and I walk through.

"Hope to see you again, Miss Berry." he says.

"Likewise, Mr. Hudson."

* * *

**P.S. I didn't go over any mistakes. I wrote this before I went to bed. **

**PLEASE, REVIEW. **


	2. Now Is The Start

**Thank you all for your kind reviews. I promise I will continue with Addicted to You. Also, for the first couple chapters are going to be short. But, eventually they'll get longer. Sorry for no Finn/Rachel this chapter. Next chapter will be plenty of Finchel action. Thanks! **

* * *

I finally let out the breath I was holding once the doors of the elevator closes. That was the most nerve whacking thing I've had ever done. How can a man make me _feel _like this? I race out of the building as the elevator opens. Immediately feeling the cool air hit my face, making me relaxed. Going over to my car and settling in. I sit there for a moment, trying to gather all my thoughts of earlier.

Finn Hudson isn't just some ordinary billionaire. He's gorgeous, commanding, confident, _intimidating, _but on the other side- he's cocky, arrogant, cold, and a control freak. But he has a right to act all those qualities, after all he's accomplish in his life.

Pulling into the small duplex apartments in Greenwich Village, in Lower Manhattan. Being really close to the NYU campus. I'm happy living with Quinn, also extremely thankful for her parents buying the place for us. Quinn comes from a rich and stable family, where I, it's complicated.

I kick my car door shut and dig for my keys to unlock the door. Finally making it inside, I find Quinn sitting on the couch with books everywhere, studying. _That's what I should be doing right now. _

"Rachel!" she screams, jumping up from the couch, coming towards me. Her wearing pink flower pajamas, with fuzzy socks, and her hair disheveled all over her head.

"How did it go? You're back early,"

"Oh, I thought it ran over." I shrug, pulling out the notes and answers for her.

"Rachel, thank you for doing this. It means so much to me. How was it? How was he?" I try to think of a answer to say.

"Just relieved that it's over. He made me uncomfortable and they way he stared at me." I continue. "He's confident, intense, and very _intimating. _Oh, and he's young, _really _young." She nods and I shake my head.

"I was a fool entering there, not knowing who the hell he was." Quinn sighs and touches my hand.

"I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay. Oh, and he also made me feel like a child. How old is he?" I ask.

"He's twenty-seven. God, I apologize." I give her a small smile, observing her face.

"How are you feeling? You look much better then before." I comment and she grins.

"Yes. I'm going to go work on the article. Thanks again, Rachel!" she yells, making her way over to her computer. _You're welcome. _I say in my head.

I look at my watch and run into my bedroom to get changed. If I don't leave now I'll be late for my shift at the Piano Bar. I've been working at the Piano Bar since moved to New York. It's one of the popular college bars to go to. Having it's popular open mic nights on the weekends always brings a crowd. My boss even sometimes let's me sing on my break which takes the edge off from school.

Just making it in time, I run in the back and swipe my card in time. I grab my apron and tie it around my waist. Heading over to the bar, starting my shift for the night.

"Hey, pretty lady." I look over to where the voice came from and I find Jacob Ben Israel. The most creepiest, most disturbed man I've ever serve to before. He has this weird obsession with me and comes it whenever I work.

"Hi Jewfro, the usual?" I ask in a monotone voice.

"No, I want something different today. You choose for me, dollface." I cringe at the nickname he given me. I nod and turn to make him a drink. All I think is, _this is going to be a long night._

When I arrive home later after my shift, Quinn is all full invested on her computer. She's typing away, constantly looking back and forth at the computer and the notes. I fall on the couch, sitting next to her, leaning my head back, sighing. All I can think is that I should be studying for my music class and deciding what song I should sing for my final.

"You've got great stuff from him, Rachel. I should say I'm impressed for someone whose a music major." I stare at her, questioning what she meant.

"Thanks, I was just so happy to leave. He insisted on showing me around, but I declined." I say and Quinn stares at me wide eyed.

"What? He asked to give you a tour and you shot down billionaire Finn Hudson." Quinn tells me shocked and I shrug.

"Yes," I answer.

"Rachel, he definitely wanted to spend more time with you. Meaning, showing you around his building. What's a matter with you?" she complains and I dread this conversation. I just want to curl up on my bed and studying. And stop thinking that this day actually happened, that Finn Hudson happened.

"I don't know," shes nods and thank God she's moving on from this subject.

"I wish I could get photos of him," Quinn whines and I just laugh. She just wants to see him in person, I know it.

"So, I can really see how good-looking he is." _I told you so. _"Is he so hot?"

"You say that," I shrug, trying not to sound interested.

"Really? Don't lie, you weren't attracted to him?"

"I don't know," I answer truthfully.

"Well, tell me. What did you think of him?" she asks.

"He's very confident, _controlling, _cocky – and he makes me really uncomfortable. But, he really does have good intentions. I'm kind of fascinated by it," I answer honestly.

"You, Rachel Barbra Berry, intrigued by a man? Wow, I thought I'd never see the day," she says sarcastically and I just laugh.

"Well, this was fun. Now, I have to go study," I nod and head to my bedroom.

Finally settling in my sweats and I curl up to my music book. I flip through the pages studying everything I read. _It's going to be a long night._

The weekend pasts and the weekday comes. I dive into my studies and my job at the Piano Bar. Quinn's busy with school and is much better. Also, I have my weekly calls with my mother about her endless adventures in Chicago. Ever since she moved there with her third husband Paul. Getting herself involved with Broadway in Chicago and becoming a big name there. That's my mother, always wanting to get attention in new places.

"So, are you okay baby?" her voice full with concern. I hesitate but answer.

"I'm fine, mom."

"Any boys I should know about?" she asks. Our conversations usually end up talking about the 'boyfriend' question and I quickly dodge it.

"No, there's no one."

"Are you sure? Because you can tell my anything." she says.

"Yes, I know. How's Broadway in Chicago?" I ask, taking the topic off of me.

"Fantastic! I really love it here. Of course it's not like New York, but it's cozy. You should visit after you graduate, sweetie."

"I'll make sure of it."

After talking to my mother, I make a call to Will, my stepdad. My mother's second husband after my birth father. Will is the man I consider my father and he's always been there for me. Our conversation always consists about talking about me. Him asking me endless questions about school, work, and friends. Will would never talk about himself, he always wants to know what's up with me. That's one of the thing's I love about him.

The week was finally over and Friday night came. Quinn and I are questioning what to do – wanting a break from school, work, and everything else that's exhausting. I walk out of my bedroom into the living room when I hear a knock on the door. Quinn comes out of the kitchen was a confused look on her face.

"Who's here?" she asks. I shrug and walk over to the door to open the door. There's Brody, one of my good friends from school.

"Brody! What are you doing here?" I smile and pull him in. Brody Weston was the first, normal, person I met at NYU. When I was leaving in the dorms for my first semester, the bathrooms were co-ed. And that's how Brody and I met, him exiting the shower. Been friends ever since.

"I have great news!" he exclaims.

"Tell me,"

"Okay, I got a record deal." he says and my mouth drops open. _Wow. _I thought he wanted to be on Broadway, like me. I guess minds change when you get an opportunity.

"That's amazing!" I jump up and hug him. Quinn exits the kitchen and joins us.

"What's amazing?" she asks, confused.

"Brody got a record deal!" I scream. Quinn goes over to Brody and hugs him.

"Congratulations. That's great." I hug him again and pull away to look at Quinn.

"I know what we can do tonight..."

* * *

**Pretty pretty please, REVIEW. **


	3. Surprise, Surprise

**Here's Chapter 3! And as I said, this chapter is ALL Finn/Rachel. Hope you enjoy it. Oh, THANK YOU for you sweet reviews. **

* * *

The three of us go out to the club to celebrate Brody's record deal. I pull away from dancing and head over to the bar to order another drink.

"Hey, there you are." I turn around to find Brody behind me. I smile and grab my drink from the bartender.

"I needed a break," I laugh and he stares at me.

"I want you to come to my first recording," he says, yelling over the music. I blush. Brody and I are great friends, and I know that he has feelings for me. But, I don't feel like we belong together. He's like the brother I've never have. And I know he's ridiculously hot and hilarious.

Quinn is always up my ass saying 'why not give him a chance'. But, to be honest, I haven't met anyone who gave me the butterflies-in-my-stomach, or the trembling knees. Sometimes I start to think something's wrong with me. That I'm not attractive or pretty enough, that men are turned off by my huge nose. I watch Brody order an around of shots and I could think of, _tomorrow's going to be rough._

I open my eyes and immediately feel the pain in my head. Jumping up from my bed, I run into the bathroom to take a fast shower. Finishing in time and making it to work. I knew I shouldn't have scheduled to work today at the Piano Bar. Lunch hours on Saturdays are the worse. Hours later...

"Hey, Tina. I'm going on my break," I say to Tina.

"Wait, before you go. Can you cover one table for me, please?" she gives me a pouty face and I give in.

"Fine," I retie my apron and readjust my ponytail. While walking over to the table, I try to look for my pen. But when I glance up, I find myself locked in the brown gaze of Finn Hudson sitting at the table. My heart skips a beat.

"Miss Berry. What a surprise to see you here." he says, his stare intense.

Why in the hell is Finn Hudson here? Of all places, he chooses my work, The Piano Bar. He looks delicious with his messy dark hair, jeans, and blue knit sweater. I try my best not to drool.

"Mr. Hudson," I manage to say. A smile reaches his lips, like he's enjoying me crumble.

"I was in the area for business," he explains. "I thought I would get a bite to eat here. It's nice to see you again, Miss Berry." His voice husky. I start to blush under his gaze. He's gotten better looking last time I saw him, breathtaking.

"Please call me Rachel and I will be your waitress this afternoon," I murmur. "What would you like to drink?" He smiles and I almost die.

"A glass of red wine would be nice," I nod and write it down.

"Do you need more time to order?" I ask and he shakes his head slowly, closing his menu.

"What do you suggest, Miss Berry?" he questions, his head titled to the side, staring at me.

"Um, our burgers are really good." I answer quietly and he observes.

"Then I'll have a burger, please." he says, and he hands me the menu.

"Okay, I'll be back with your drink."

"Thank you, Miss Berry." he murmurs, and a smirk appears.

I turn around and head towards the bar to get his red wine. My thoughts are all over the place with questions. Why is here? I start to think maybe he's here for me. _No way! _I get rid of the thought immediately. Why would a beautiful, multi-billioaire be interested in me? I finish pouring the wine and take one huge breath before heading back over to him.

"Here's your red wine," I set it down on the table.

"Why thank you." he says. I try to spike up a conversation.

"So, your in this area on business?" I ask, my voice a little too high. _Relax, Rachel. _

"Yes, I was at the NYU campus. I fund the music and performing arts there," he answers. And my eyebrows raise. I had no idea he funded the the arts perform and I'm in it.

"You fund the arts?" I question. He seems amused by my question with the growing smile on his face.

"I've always had a passion for the music. So I though I would give back." he acknowledges, and his lips show a half smile.

"I had no idea you did. I'm actually at NYU with performing arts as my major." His eyebrows raises and he seems impressed.

"Oh really, what do you want to do after you graduate?" I answer immediately.

"Broadway." He gazes at me and runs his finger over his lips.

"Then you must be a singer, Miss Berry." His voice low and husky. "You must sing for me sometime." he says, gazing at me with those brown eyes. I blush. Does that mean he wants to see me again? I shake it out of my head. _No, Rachel. _

"Maybe," his eyes widen by my answer and he smirks. "Let me go see if your food is ready," I disappear from his view and enter to the kitchen. I find his food prepared and exit, going back to his table.

"Here you go," I hand it to him and our fingers brush very briefly. Feeling that electric current again, going through me. I gasp as it goes all the way down somewhere I've never felt before, below my stomach. I brush my bangs off my forehead.

"Anything else?" I ask, my voice breathy. His eyes widen slightly.

"Join me," he says and I stand there shocked.

"Uh, I- I can't." I stutter, how does he make me feel like this? _Act confident, Berry. Play hard to get. _

"I don't eat with customers, it's really not my thing, Mr. Hudson." He arches a brow.

"What is your thing, Miss Berry?" he asks, his voice soft and quiet. I try to act calm and collected.

"Music," I whisper_._

"What kind of music?" He cocks his head to the side. Why is he so interested in me?

"The classics, Broadway, oldies." I continue. "But also a little rock n' roll." His fingers trail over his lips, as he thinks over my answer.

"Anything else you need?" Trying to end the subject.

"How's that article coming along?" he asks. _Thank God we're talking about something else._

"Oh, I'm not writing it. My roommate Quinn Fabray is. She's the journalist." I say. She was upset about not doing the interview and about not having any photos of you." Finn raises an brow.

"What kind of photographs does Miss Fabray want?" I shrug, not knowing the answer. "Because, I'm around. Tomorrow?"

"Really, you would do that?" I squeak. Quinn will go nuts over this. "Quinn will be thrilled," I smile at him broadly. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his wallet.

"His my card with my cell number on it. Call me about tomorrow, you'll need to call before ten in the morning."

"Okay." I nod and grin up at him.

"Rachel!" I turn around to find the voice of Artie Abrams. He used to work here with me, until he moved to California. I heard he was coming home, but I didn't think so soon.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hudson." Hudson face falls as I turn away. Artie was always a good friend of mine, while working here. He pulls me into a tight hug, surprising me.

"It's so great to see you!"

"Hi, Artie. How's California? How long are you here for?"

"For a couple of weeks and it's amazing. You look good, Rachel." He smiles and observes me, then pulls away. When I look behind me, Finn's watching us intensely. He was warm and now has turned cold, almost distant.

"Artie, I'm with a customer. I'll talk to you later." I say. Artie looks over my head, staring at Finn Hudson.

"Wait, is that Finn Hudson?" he asks and his eyes widen.

"Would you like to meet him?" He nods his head and take him over to the table.

"Artie, this is Finn Hudson. Mr. Hudson, this is Artie Abrams. I used to work with him." I explain.

"He's back from California, where he's trying to open a recording business." I'm starting to babble, _stop. _Finn stands up and holds out his hand.

"Mr. Abrams."

"Mr. Hudson, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm so intrigued by your work." he says, starstruck.

"It was nice meeting you. See you around, Rachel."

"Yes." He disappears into the back. "Anything else, Mr. Hudson?"

"Just the check, please." His tone is clipped, short to the point. He sounds like I did something to him. I sigh and walk away. Going to the register and getting his check. I go back over to the table and head it to him.

"Would you like a box for your food?" I ask as I take his credit card.

"Please, Rachel." He caresses my name, and my heart jumps. I can't breathe and hurry in the back. Finishing up and putting his leftovers into a bag. I frantically walk back over to him. He rises once he sees me come over.

"You'll call me about tomorrow? I nod and hand back his credit card.

"Good. Thank you, Miss Berry. Until tomorrow." He turns to leave but stops, and turns around.

"Oh, and Rachel. I'm glad Miss Fabray didn't do the interview." He smirks and strides out the door.

* * *

**Next is the phootshoot! What will happen?**

**Pretty pretty please, REVIEW! **


	4. See You Again

**Here's Chapter 3. I hope you enjoy. I know you're going to LOVE it because of Finn/Rachel action. It's a little bit longer, so I hope your happy about that. Oh, and please review after reading. Did you watch last weeks Glee? Finn and Rachel, so sad. What do you think is going to happen? Tell me what you think. Okay, enjoy reading! **

* * *

"Are you serious?" Quinn screams and I try to calm her down. "Why was he as the Piano Bar?" she asks and I ask myself the same question.

"He said he was in the area doing business."

"Well, that's a big coincidence going to a small Piano Bar for lunch. Don't you think?" she says sarcastically. "Do you think he was there to see you?"

"Of course not." I say disappointed. "He was going to NYU, he funds the performing arts program."

"Oh right, he gives over a million dollar grant." My mouth drops open, _he gives that much? _

"So, what about these photos?"

"Yes, I want to do it. But, more importantly, who's going to take them and where?"

"I think he's still staying in lower Manhattan, so I can ask where he's staying."

"Wait a minute. You have his number?"

"He gave me his card with his cell number on it." I say, not making it a big deal. But, Quinn gasps.

"One of the hottest and richest bachelor in New York City gave you his number."

"Yes, you can put it that way."

"Oh my God, Rachel. He _likes _you, don't you get it?"

"Quinn, your making this a big deal. He was just trying to be a gentleman." I say, but not meaning anything. Yes, he's polite and a little intense. Maybe Quinn's right and I just don't understand. I mean, I've never had a boyfriend or have been in love. And what he said leaving the restaurant, that he was glad Quinn didn't do the interview. I start thinking the idea that Finn Hudson _might _like me.

"I can ask Alex, the guy in my journalism class." she says, snapping me out of my daydream. "Okay, call Hudson and find out the plans."

"Well, you should call him."

"Why?" she scoffs. "You've met him. Just call him, Rachel." she snaps and walks away. I frown and pull out the card from my back pocket. I take a deep breath and dial the number. I hear two rings before he answers. His voice is cold but calm.

"Hudson."

"Uh, Mr. Hudson? It's- It's Rachel Berry." I manage to spit out. I'm so nervous, I have to sit down before I faint.

"Miss Berry, nice to hear from you." His voice is different now. He's sounds warm, seductive even.

"Miss Fabray and I would like to go ahead with the photo-shoot for the article." I let out the breath I was holding in. "Is tomorrow alright with you? Also, where would be convenient for you, sir?" I can almost hear his smirk of a smile on the phone.

"I'm staying at the Trump Soho Hotel. How is ten tomorrow morning?"

"Sounds good, we'll see you there." I say, shaking the whole time.

"Well, I forward to seeing you, Miss Berry." I blush and hang up. I turn around to find Quinn staring at me.

"Awe, you like him. I've never seen you actually blush like that."

"I was just nervous, its nothing." I snap. "He's just very...intimidating."

"Okay. Now, where is Hudson staying?"

"Trump Soho Hotel." I answer and she huffs.

"Figures. I'll call the hotel to find space for the shoot." She goes off into the kitchen and I go into my bedroom.

It's a short drive to the Trump Hotel in Soho. We had to take separate cars because all of Alex's equipment. When arriving there, we're immediately upgraded to a bigger and better suite. Quinn takes full force entering into the room. Commanding to where everything must go and be prepared perfectly. Once Quinn knew everything was completed, she turned to me.

"Rachel, go and let Mr. Hudson were ready." I nod and roll my eyes, heading out of the room. Twenty minutes later, Finn Hudson enters into the room. _Oh my God. _He's wearing a white shirt, open at the collar, and black flannel pants, perfectly hanging from his hips. His hair still damp from a shower. I reach for a cup of water, to distract myself from him. _But how can you? He's so hot. _

"Nice seeing you again, Miss Berry." He extends his hand and I shake it, looking down. I _once again _feel that current run through me.

"Mr. Hudson, let me introduce Quinn Fabray." I murmur, turning away to call Quinn. She comes running over eagerly.

"Hello, Miss Fabray. I see you must be feeling better, Rachel said you were very ill last week."

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Hudson." She shakes his hand like he had no affect on her. _What? _

"So, where would you like me?" Hudson asks, Quinn ushering over to Alex.

"Mr. Hudson, if you could stand and do some poses." He goes to where Quinn told him and I admire him. Alex starts clicking away on his camera. For the next twenty minutes, Quinn had Hudson do all sorts of poses. Four times our eyes locked and I always look away, blushing.

"How about sitting, Mr. Hudson?" Quinn asks, pulling a chair over. Hudson takes a seat and Alex begins again.

"I think that's good." She says five minutes later. "Thank you again, Mr. Hudson." She shakes his hand again.

"It was my honor, Miss Fabray," he murmurs and he turns to me, standing by the door. "Walk with me, Miss Berry?" I stare at him wide eyed and nod.

"Have a good day," He opens the door for me, following me out. "No need, Evans." he says to the the man in the black suit with blonde hair. The blonde men nods and immediately disappears. Hudson turns his attention back onto me and stares at me with his intense gaze.

"Would you like to join me for coffee, Miss Berry?" I stand motionless and replaying his words into my mind. Finn Hudson is asking me if I want to get coffee with him?_ What? _

"Uh, sure." I spit out, surprising myself. He smiles and I feel the butterflies in my stomach. "But," he frowns. "let me tell Quinn."

"Of course," I turn around and run over to Quinn.

"Rachel, what was that about?" she asks, as I make it over to her.

"He wants to take me for some coffee." I say and her mouth drops.

"I knew! He totally likes you." I put my hand over her mouth, quieting her.

"Shh. I'm leaving, I just wanted to tell you." Her face becomes serious and she whispers.

"Be careful, he may be a gorgeous billionaire. But, there's something to him, I don't trust him." she adds. "I think he's dangerous, especially to someone like you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" I ask, angrily.

"Well, Rachel. You are innocent," she says, and I become irritated.

"Whatever, it's just coffee. I won't be long, okay?" she nods and hugs me goodbye. I make my way down back to Finn Hudson, he's leaning against the wall. _Holy shit. _

"Ready?" he asks and I nod. He grins and holds out his hand for me.

We walk together outside and head down the sidewalk, _still _holding hands. His hand is big and warm. It feels like my hand is meant to fit with his. We arrive at the small coffee cafe and enter inside.

"How about you choose a table. What would you like?"

"I'll have a black coffee with one sugar."

"Want anything to eat?"

"No thank you." I shake my head and I turn to find a table. I take a seat and admire him from afar. He's standing in line, waiting to be served. He's _very _tall, broad-shouldered, and the way _those _pants hang off his hips. I stare at his now dry hair, wanting to run my fingers through it. I instantly bite my lip, trying to shake off that thought.

"What are you thinking, Miss Berry?" I look up to find Hudson standing there. He sets down the tray on the table, and hands me my coffee. I was just thinking how _sexy _you are.

"Thank you." I say and he cocks his head to the side, observing me.

"So, is he your boyfriend?" _What? _

"Who?"

"The man you work with, Artie Abrams." he says seriously. I laugh and shake my head.

"No. Artie is just a really good friend of mine. Why would you assume?" I question.

"His face lit up when he saw you." His brown gaze holding mine. _Why does he make me so nervous? _

"So, you have no boyfriend?" What's with him wondering if I'm in a relationship?

"No. I do not, Mr. Hudson." I snap back, getting upset. "What's with the need to ask if I'm in a relationship?"

"Well, you just seem shy and nervous around men."

"I just find you very intimidating." I blush as I speak. I hear his intake of breath.

"As you should find me as," he says. "You're very honest, Miss Berry." I feel shy and look down. "I would like to you see your face." I feel him reach over and lift up my chin. Our eyes meet and I immediately feel the butterflies in my stomach.

"Why won't you let me call you by your first name?" I spit out, not realizing what I've asked.

"My family and close friends are the only people. That's how I like it." _What a control freak. _I take a sip of my coffee carefully, trying not to burn my tongue.

"So, tell me about yourself, Miss Berry."

"I could tell you anything, and you'd still never know the real me." Hudson almost chokes on his coffee at my respond. He stares at me intensely, his eyes change to a dark brown.

"Point well made, Miss Berry." he says with a smirk. "Are you an only child?" he asks.

"I have a brother." I say and he nods.

"Tell me about him."

"He's a senior in high school. His name is Jeremy."

"What about your parents?" _Why does he want to know this stuff?_

"My mother lives in Chicago with her new husband Paul. My stepdad lives in Lima, Ohio."

"Your father?"

"He died when I was younger, from a car accident." I shake at the reminder of it. It's one of the things I hate talking about. I space out thinking of it, cringing from the dark memory. I feel warmth spread on my hand. I look at my hand to find Finn's hand on top of mine. He's _comforting_ me. "I was in the car. I survived, he died."

"I'm so sorry, Rachel." he mutters and gives me a comforting smile.

"And you said your mother remarried?" I giggle and he stares at me.

"Several times."

"Not giving much away, are you?" he says, his finger trailing over his bottom lip.

"I would say the same thing about you."

"Well, you've already interviewed me." He smirks. I shrug and reply to his previous question.

"My mother is a strong, determined, and sappy romantic. She's on her third husband." Hudson's eyebrows raise in surprise.

"Why did she continue remarrying?"

"She never fully got over my father's death. So, she took comfort in finding new husbands." I say. "But, unless she's happy, I'm happy. I miss her." I take a sip of my coffee, needing to stop talking.

"What about your stepfather?"

"Will. He's the only father I have, after my dad. My mom's second husband."

"So I take it, you get along with him?"

"Yes. Jeremy and I grew up with him," I continue. "He's a teacher at my old high school and he's the one that got me into music." I sigh.

"So, you lived with him?"

"Mm-hm. My mom was married to husband number three and she was in her newlywed stage. It seemed best if Jeremy and I stayed with Will." Plus, number three was from Cleveland. I wanted to stay close to home.

"Enough about me. What about your family?" I ask.

"My mom's a nurse, my dad's a Senator. They lived in the Upper East Side." Well, he had a great upbringing. Having two successful parents and I wonder what brought him be this way.

"What about your siblings?"

"Puck's in construction, and my little brother is in Europe, striving to become a fashion designer." His eyes grow irritated. Like he doesn't want to talk about himself.

"I hear Europe is fascinating," I mutter. His irritation is forgotten.

"It's gorgeous. Have you been there?" he asks, I shake my head.

"No, I've never left the states." _Did he just change the subject? _

"Would you like to ever go there?"

"Yes, I'm mostly interested in England." He cocks his head on tone side and once again runs his finger across his lip.

"Why?"

"Because it's home of the greatest authors and has rich history. Also, it's the home of Shakespeare. The place that inspired his wonderful written plays." Thinking of plays, I should be home studying for my finals.

"I should being going. I have to study." I start to rise up from my seat.

"Alright, I'll walk you to your car."

"Thank you for the coffee, Mr. Hudson." He does his full teeth smile that make me blush a beat red.

"You're certainly welcome, Rachel. Come," he commands, and holds his hand out for me to clasp.

We exit the cafe and make our way to the hotel parking lot. We're both quiet as we walk, holding hands. Reaching the intersection, across from the lot. I feel antsy and I have the need to pull away. I walk forward, stumbling into the street.

"Fuck, Rachel!" Hudson screams. He yanks the hand he's still holding back hard and I press against him as the motorcycle roars past, narrowly missing me. I don't know what's happening, all I feel is two strong arms around me, pulling me closer. I inhale his clean, fresh linen scent and expensive cologne. I breathe it all in deeply.

"Are you okay?" he whispers. "Can you stand?" He lets me go and I slowly start falling backwards. Finn's there immediately to catch me back into his arms. "Whoa, Rachel." He pulls me face towards him. "Rachel, look at me. Focus." He has one arm clasping me, while his fingers gently trace my face, examining me. His thumb brushes my lower lip and I moan. "Look at me." he commands and I stare into his eyes, drowsy. "Okay, good." Hudson looks over me again. My mind blanks out to the accident with my father. I start feeling tired and weak. Remembering the endless cries and the headlights.

"Daddy," I mumble.

"What?" My eyes start to close and the darkness comes over me.

* * *

**Please, REVIEW. **


	5. Heavy in Your Arms

**Sorry for not updating for awhile, I've been busy with school. I'll try to update more often if I have time. Thank you all for your sweet reviews. I promise I'll update 'Addicted to You' just wait and see. Please be patient with me. Thank you so much! **

* * *

I feel warmth and solitude when I open my eyes. Staring in the ceiling above me, trying to trace back the previous hours. I find myself in a bed that's obviously not mine with the expensive sheets. My head immediately goes to my head as I force myself up. I swing my feet over the bed and push myself up. Taking a few steps, the room starts to spin, and making me dizzy. I start to feel myself fall but two strong arms catch me.

"It's okay. I got you, I got you." The reassuring words calm and relax me. I turn around and I'm face to face with Finn. His brown eyes sincere and worried.

"Finn," I murmur, unsure of what's happening. His fingers softly trail my face, observing me. I can't move or look away from him. The attraction between us, my body responded to his. I could feel his breath on my lips. _Kiss me. _

"Let's sit you down," He takes me and pulls me into a chair. "How you feeling?"

"My head's clear, the memory of the accident. The vivid nightmare of it, but now it's all gone." I look up and see Finn staring at me. Brown to brown eyes.

"You saved me," I whisper. "Thank you." He crosses the room and sits next to me.

"I couldn't just leave you in the street," he says, sarcastically.

"I can't believe I didn't pay attention." I say, shaking my head. Hudson puts his hand over mine to calm me. I immediately stop talking to gaze at him.

"Don't blame yourself. The idiot was going the wrong way, it was his fault." I clasped his hand and he runs his thumb over my knuckles.

"If it wasn't for you," I say, and we both stare at our interlocked hands. The spark running through my body. All I want is him to kiss me. I glare at his lips and lean in, but he pulls away.

"I'm not the man for you, Rachel." I look down, disappointed. _He doesn't want me. _"Would you like anything to eat?" he asks, like nothing happened a few seconds ago. I shake my head, just wanting to go home. _I'm so stupid, of course Finn Hudson wouldn't want me. _I rise up from the bed, feeling humiliated for putting myself out there.

"Thank you for the coffee and the photo shoot. But, I should really be getting home." I say, not daring to look at him.

"Rachel...I.." He stops himself from finishing. He runs his fingers through his hair, looking tense and frustrated.

"Yes, Finn?" I snap, just wanting to have a little of my dignity left.

"Good luck with your finals," he murmurs. _That's all he says?_

"Goodbye, Mr. Hudson." I turn away and head for the door, not looking back.

Disappearing down the hallway into the elevator. I press the button to go down, blinking back the tears. As the doors open, I run outside, towards the garage.

Finding my car, I jump inside, not even starting the car. I stare at the wheel, feeling my eyes fill with tears. I start to cry, I clutch the wheel and let it happen. I cry hard, like a child cries, until my face is hot and I feel like I might be sick. _Why am I even crying? What was I thinking? _I was just setting myself up for disappoint and sadness. All the angered and pain boiled up inside me. My thoughts scream at me reasons why for the rejection. _Nose, clumsy, not pretty enough, too short, or not good enough._

I use my sleeve to wipe my nose and eyes. Taking in a deep breath I stop myself from the agony. I tell myself to get over him, forget him. Reassuring myself, I look into the mirror and start the car. _Forget him._

When I arrive home, Quinn is sitting on the couch watching TV. She looks over at me but immediately disappears when seeing me.

"Rachel, what's wrong?" she asks, rising up to meet me. I shake my head, wanting to not talk about _anything. _

"You've been crying."

"Do I look like I've been crying?" I snap at her, frustrated and exhausted.

"Hey, did he do something to you?" she questions, worried.

"No, nothing." I say, heading towards my bedroom.

"Then what's with the crying?" She follows me into my bedroom and joins me sitting on my bed.

"I almost got myself killed by a motorcycle." Quinn gasps and her eyes widen.

"Oh God, are you alright?" She observes me, pulling me into her arms.

"I'm fine, Finn saved me." I whisper. "But I managed to faint."

"At least your okay. How was coffee?" she asks, wanting to know everything.

"Good, nothing really. I have no idea why he asked me." I shrug.

"Because he likes you Rachel." She shakes her head, laughing.

"I doubt I'll see him again." I say as a matter of fact.

"Oh, okay." she says sarcastically. I rise up from the bed over to my dresser, to get away from her intrigued stare.

"It wouldn't have worked out anyways. He's _way _out of my league." I mutter, pulling my head back into a ponytail.

"Why do you say that?" she questions, standing up to meet me.

"Isn't it obvious?" I snap and Quinn's taken back.

"It's about you being insecure, isn't it?" I turn away, going to sit on the bed again.

"Quinn."

"You're beautiful, Rachel. You have legs a girl can die for. Why can't you see it?" I shrug, getting up from the bed and walking my bedroom door.

"I need to study." I say, not wanting to discuss anymore of this. She nods and heads over to the door.

"Alex finished the pictures. Want to see them?" I shake my head and she frowns.

"No, I'll see them later." Quinn walks out and I shut the door. I fall back onto my bed, thinking about one certain thing. _Him. _

I sit outside the auditorium, running the song through my head again. My last final exam and the hardest one. Singing in front of my professors and mentors. My head snaps up when I hear my name called. I straighten out my skirt and take one final breath before entering inside.

Walking up the steps onto the stage, the light blinds my eyes. I finally make out the ten people sitting at the table. They gave me a signal to start, I smile and nod.

I always said I would sing 'Don't Rain on My Parade.' But Quinn told me to take a risk and challenge myself.

"I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be singing 'I Was Here' by Beyonce." The music begins and I take a huge breath. Everything disappears, all I know is I see all of them rising to applaud me. I smile brightly and head off the stage.

I throw my keys on the counter and find a package. My eyes find my name on it and I raise my eyebrows.

"Quinn, do you know who's this is from?" She walks over to me and shakes her head. I tear the box open to find a book by William Shakespeare. There's a note onto of it with neat handwriting.

**The earth has music for **

**those who listen**

I read the the quote and it's from Shakespeare. It's one of my favorite quotes. I open the book and flip through the papers, wondering who it's from. Turning to the first page, I read it's one of the first editions. This book must be worth thousands of dollars. Quinn strolls into the kitchen and peeks over my shoulder.

"Who's that from?"

"Finn Hudson." I say and her eyes widen. She smirks and I shake my head.

"Why would he send you a gift?" I shrug.

"I'm asking myself the same question."

"Well, all I'm saying is that he's totally into you."

I want to believe what Quinn's telling me, but I don't want my heart shattered. Yes, he's _always _in my mind and dreams. Like his brown intense stare, messy hair, and the way he runs his fingers through. _Shivers. _But I remember him specifically saying he wasn't the man for me. _Although, he sends a first edition of Shakespeare? Help! _

"So, what are you going to do?" she asks, leaning against the counter. I take the book and put it back inside the box.

"Send the book back, I can't accept a gift like this." I say as it was the most obvious thing. She pops open the champagne and pours two glasses, handing me one.

"Well, let's celebrate. To the end of college and to new beginnings." she smiles.

"To the end of college, to new beginnings, and new adventures." We clink our glasses and chug them.

I have exactly one hour until we leave for the club and I'm tearing apart my closet. This is the time where I wish I had Quinn's wardrobe. I groan loudly as I go through my clothes once again. Quinn enters my room looking gorgeous as always. She's wearing a short dress with multi-colors doing an Aztec pattern and her hear slick straight.

"What's the problem?"

"I hate everything in my closet, I have nothing to wear." I complain and flop onto my bed.

"Oh, stop. You can borrow anything of mine. Come along," she says and turns her back, walking out the door. I sigh and follow her into her bedroom. She throws a red strapless dress at me.

"Wear this, you'll look hot." I nod and wait for her to press a gold pumps.

I run back into my room and manage to get ready before the time to leave. The red dress fits perfectly in every section. I decided to curl my hair and it flows down my back.

"Rach, you ready?" Quinn shouts and I meet her by the door. "Let's go."

The club is loud and packed with many drunken graduates. Quinn and I finally managed to get through the crowds to the bar to order our drinks. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to find Brody.

"Hey, I didn't know you were coming!" I yell over the music and he shrugs.

"Quinn told me you two were going out, thought I would join." he smiles and I do the same. Quinn hands me a margarita and I drown the whole thing quickly. _Big mistake. _

I'm on my sixth margarita and I know I should start cutting down. I try to find Quinn but lost her on the dance floor. Brody sees me and squeezes through towards me.

"So what are you and Quinn going to do now?" he asks, trying to spike up an conversation. I shrug and answer.

"Well, we're moving to the upper east side. Oh, and try to make it on Broadway." I shout and he laughs.

"You're still coming to see me record?"

"Why wouldn't I? It's a great opportunity, I wouldn't miss it." I smile and he pulls me into a hug.

"Thank you, Rachel. It's means a lot to me that you're so supportive." he whispers. "Want another drink?"

"Why? So you can get me even more drunk?" I joke and he smiles. "I was just going to get a pitcher of beer."

"Rachie!" I turn around to find a _very _drunk Quinn. She's wobbling over to me, slurring her words.

"Hey, Quinn." I say, laughing at her non-sober self.

"Rachie, I'm so horny. Me want sex _so _much." she slurs and I try to wrap around what Quinn just said. Brody looks away like he didn't listen to that.

"I'm going to need another drink to forget I just heard that." I say, shaking my head. Feeling the need to fix myself up, I stagger off towards the bathroom. Once reaching my destination, I sigh seeing the long line. I reach inside my pursue to pull out to check the time, reading it was almost midnight. Relieving my boredom, I scroll through previous calls. I stare at a number I don't know. Finn Hudson, I think it's his number. My drunken self wants to desperately call him and to demand why he sent that gift. I hit the re-dial and giggle as he answers on the second ring.

"Rachel?" He's shocked to hear my voice. But I surprised myself for calling him.

"Why did you send me that book?" I stutter, not sounding myself.

"Rachel, are you alright?" His voice rings with concern.

"What's it to you?" I snap, feeling strong and confident with the alcohol running through my veins.

"Rachel, are you drunk?"

"As a skunk."

"Where are you?"

"At a club."

"Which club?" he sounds exasperated.

"A club in Greenwich Village."

"And how are you getting home?"

"I don't know? I'll find a ride." I answer, not knowing anything.

"Which club are you at?"

"Finn, why did you send that book?" I ask, totally changing the conversation.

"Rachel, tell me where you are _now._" His voice serious and intense.

"Do you need to be so domineering?" I giggle.

"So help me, Rachel. Where the hell are you?"

"I'm in Lower Manhattan... s'a long drive." I slur, not even understand what I'm saying.

"Rachel, where in Lower Manhattan?" he asks, his tone very controlling. I spot that I'm next in line and see a woman walk out of a stall.

"Goodbye, Finn."

"RACHEL!"

I hang up and run inside the stall. Sitting on the toilet I realize I didn't get the answer about the gift. My thoughts swim all over in my head and I realize. _Oh my God, I called Finn Hudson. _My cell phone rings and it makes me shiver.

"Hi," I say timidly.

"I'm coming to get you," he says and then hangs up. He sounds calm but threatening at the same time.

I panic and pull up my throng quickly. _Coming to get me? Oh fuck. _He's doesn't know where I am, no way he's getting me. I wash my hands and check my appearance in the mirror. My cheeks are rosy red and my face is burning up. _Alcohol. _

I shuffle back to the table and find the pitcher of beer. Brody and Quinn are both sitting, chatting about something.

"Where were you?" Quinn turns to look at me.

"I was in the bathroom." I say and I feel myself getting extremely hotter. My heads on fire and I want is fresh air. "I'll be right back, I'm going outside."

"Wow, Rach." she says, laughing.

I push my way through the club and stumble outside. My stomach becomes uneasy, along with my head. I feel unsteady on my feet and use the wall to hold me up. _Why did I drink so much? _I glance around outside, to see two of everything. _Wow. _

"Rachel, are you okay?" I turn my head to find Brody. I nod and lean against the wall.

"I just drank too much." I smile weakly.

"I see," he laughs and walks over to me. "Do you need help?" he steps closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"No, thank you. I'll be okay." I shake his hand off my shoulder.

"Come on, please." he says, and he pulls me into his arms, hugging my tightly.

"What are you doing?"

"God, Rachel. You do know I like you." Brody pulls me closer to him with one hand on my lower back and his other at my chin. His face starts to reach to mine and I turn my head.

"Brody, no. Stop it." I try to push him, but he's a brick wall. He runs his fingers through my hair, pinning me against the wall.

"Please, Rachel." he says against my lips. His breath reeks of beer and margaritas. He leaves trails of kisses along my jawline, down my neck. I panic and start to struggle against him.

"Brody, let go of me." I keep struggling against his grasp. My stomach starts to heart. I push against his chest, tears in my eyes. "Brody, please."

"Back away from her." I hear the voice, it's dark and serious. It's Finn Hudson, he's here like he said. Brody releases and steps back.

"Who are you?" Brody asks, pissed. I stare up at Finn. He's steaming, and glaring at Brody, he's outraged. My stomach gets worse and I feel the need to let everything out. I bend over and vomit all over the ground. Brody jumps back, disgusted. I feel someone holding my hair back and it's Hudson. He leads me over to the alleyway by the club.

"Here, do it here. I'll hold you." He has one hand holding my hair back and one is rubbing little circles on my back. I try to push him away, but the vomit just keeps coming out. Finally, it stops. I slowly push my hands off the alleyway wall. Hudson hands me something to wipe my mouth off. I don't want to look at him, I feel disgusted with myself. My heads turns to the side to see Brody standing a couple feet behind us and I immediately groan in pain.

"I'll- uh, I'll be inside." Brody murmurs and goes back inside the club. I realize I'm on my own with Hudson. What should I say?

"I'm sorry," I whisper, staring at the ground.

"Why are you apologizing, Rachel?"

"The phone call, throwing up. Whatever else there is," I mutter, feeling my skin get cooler.

"Do you make a habit of this behavior?" he questions, sound irritated. He sounds like a father scolding there troubled child.

"No," I murmur. "I'll survive. Somehow I always do." My legs start to wiggle like jello and my head starts to spin. I try to start walking but I feel faint. Hudson notices my dizziness and grabs me before I fall. He hoists me into his arms, holding me bridal style.

"Let's go," he whispers. "I'll take you home."

"Quinn." Is all I manage to say.

"My brother is with her."

"Hmm?"

"Just close your eyes," My head is against his chest and I can hear his heartbeat. The feeling of this body pressed against mine is a feeling I can't explain. "I got you." That's the last thing I hear as I past out in Finn Hudson's arms.

* * *

**review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review...review. **


	6. Kiss Me

**Thank you all for your reviews. I'll try to update Addicted to You, I'm just having trouble brainstorming. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Sorry for if there's any mistakes, I didn't really have time to go over it. I promise next chapter will be longer. And also it will get more exciting, you'll see! **

* * *

I feel myself in a familiar place, touching the silk sheets. _I've been here before. _I'm in Finn Hudson's room at the hotel. How did I get here? What the hell happened? My mind flashes with memories of last night. _The phone call, Brody, Finn, and vomiting. _Wow, that's a lot of things that happened. I don't remember anything after embarrassing myself in front of Finn by vomiting. My legs stretch out and I realize I'm only wearing my strapless bra, underwear, and an oversize shirt. _Oh God._

I look over at the nightstand to spot two aspirin and an glass of water. Immediately I take the pills and drown them with the water. My head starts to feel better but my stomach growls with hunger. I hear a knock on the door and it opens. _Pinch me, am I dreaming?_

Finn strolls in with black sweat pants hanging off his hips and watching the sweat run down his shirtless chest. I let out the breath I was holding in once he entered the room.

"Good morning, how are you feeling?"

"I'll manage," I mumble. My eyes dart up and I see him place a bag on a chair. He stares back at me, with his brown eyes dark. I never know what he's thinking.

"What happened? How did I get here?" I whisper, sitting up in the bed. Hudson comes over and sits down at the edge of the bed. I can smell him from here and oh God...

"You passed out, I brought you here to keep a eye on you." he says.

"So, you put me to bed? And undress me?" I ask shyly, blushing.

"Yes." He rises an eyebrow at me as I turn bright red.

"I'm so sorry." I say, needing to apologize for my actions last night. His lips turn into a wry smile.

"It was an interesting night." He begins to laugh and I become outraged. I'm already humilated about last night, I don't need him making fun of me.

"Well, you didn't have to track me down with your pricy equipment." I snap and he stares at me, shocked.

"If I'm not mistaken, if I wasn't there you'd probably in bed with that douche. And from what I saw last night, you weren't exactly thrilled of what he was doing to you." he say vulgarly. I glance up at him from his respond. His eyes are staring at me and they're still dark. I bite my lip, feeling hot under his stare.

"Do you want a award?" I ask sarcastically. His mood changed and his eyes softens. He tries to hide a smile.

"Are you hungry?" he questions, trying to change the subject. I shake my head, just wanting to take a nice hot shower. "You need to eat something. Obviously you didn't last night, it's the number one drinking rule." he says, running his hand through his hair and I know he's frustrated.

"Well, are you going to continue scolding me?"

"You're lucky that's all I'm doing."

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Well, if you mine, you wouldn't be able to walk for days after pulling that stunt. Doing three things pulling yourself in harm's way." He shuts his eyes and breathing heavily. When his eyes open, he stares at me.

"_Well, _I'm not yours, Mr. Hudson." I snap, hating how he's treating me like a child. Why is he suddenly talking about if I were his? I remember his perfectly saying he's not the man for me. "I was okay, Quinn was with me."

"And that guy you call a _friend_?" he says, snapping right back at me. The memories of last night flash through my head, Brody. His hands touching all over me, along with his lips. I have to talk to him eventually.

"He was just drunk." I shrug.

"You're defending him?" he says, his voice raising. "Well, next time I see him, I'll teach him some manners."

"You seem to be quite the disciplinarian."

"Oh, Rachel, you don't even know." he grins at me wickedly. I don't get him. One second, he's frustrating and furious, the next he's flashing his beautiful smile. Hudson rises up from the bed and glares at me.

"Would you like to shower?" he asks, cocking his head with a smirk on his face. I feel like I can't breathe with his charming smile.

"Breakfast will be ready when you're done." He turns around and is out the door. I let out the breath I've kept holding in. Why does he have this huge effect one me? I've never felt this way about anyone before.

* * *

I jump out of bed and go into the bathroom to start the shower. The steam coming off the hot water, I enter inside. I let the water cascade down my body, feeling much better. All my thoughts are racing with _him _in my mind. I want him. For the first time in my life, I want a man so badly. Once I'm all finished and cleaned. I scramble out of the shower and into the bedroom. There he is, standing there, staring at me with his eye dark and lustful.

"I sent you're clothes to be washed. Evans had brought some clothes and shoes for you, they're in the bag." he says, licking his lips at he glares at me. I'm standing in front of him cold and wet.

"Thank you," I say, hugging the towel tighter around me. He nods and walks past me into the bathroom. I sigh and dig through the bag. Finding new jeans, Converse, a black shirt with socks and panties. I change quickly, drying my hair and throwing it into a ponytail.

* * *

I slowly exit the bedroom and enter the living area. It's humongous. My eyes scan the room and I find Finn sitting at a dining table, reading a newspaper. He lowers his newspaper and stares at me.

"Have a seat," he commands, pointing to chair at the table. I put one foot in front of the another and sit across from him. "I ordered a selection from the menu, I didn't know what you liked." he gives me a small smile.

"Thank you," I whisper, taking the pancakes and piling them on my plate. My mouth is watering as I pour the syrup all over. I didn't realize how hungry I was and take a bite. _Oh, heaven. _

While we're sitting here eating breakfast, I can't help but smile. Finn observes me and his eyebrows rise at my sudden happiness.

"What are you smiling about, Miss Berry?" he asks, his lips showing a crooked smile. I shrug and giggle.

"You're always looking out for me."

"Yes, well, you don't exactly make it very easy on me." he says, folding the newspaper. My eyes squint and I stare at him.

"Then why do you do it?" I question, wanting to know the answer badly. Hudson was there when I almost go killed by the motorcycle and last night was there when I was a drunken fool.

"Well, I care about you. Quite a lot, actually." I want to believe that's the reason, but I don't. He glares at me with those brown eyes.

"You don't know me." I snap, giving his the same stare back. Brown to brown.

"I want to, though." he whispers with his husky voice. It sends shivers down my veins. I bite my lip, nervously.

"You need to stop doing that." I look up and see the lust in his eyes, dark.

"Doing what?" I ask, not understanding what he's referring to. Finn leans back and his finger trails his bottom lip.

"You're not like must girls I've met, Rachel." he says, with amount of humor tracing it. My eyes squint, not quite knowing what he means.

"Trust me, I'm not like most girls." I reply. His eyebrows raise and he cocks his head, observing me. Changing the subject. "Thank you for the clothes. At least let me pay you back."

"That won't be necessary, Rachel."

"Well, Mr. Hudson, there's the book you've given me, which I won't accept. But, now the clothes, please allow me." I say, trying to reason him. He is seriously starting to piss me off.

"Like I said before, Miss Berry. That won't be necessary." he says, a smirk displaying on his lips.

"Why not?" I ask, furious he won't just accept it.

"Because I can," he flashes a wicked gleam. I need him to answer the one question that's been in my head for the past days.

"I need know why you sent that book, Finn." I say softly. He turns his full attention onto me with his brown eyes burning into mine.

"Well, after you've woken from the motorcycle accident and I helped you onto the bed. Our hands interlocked and you were gazing at me, wanting to be kiss." he pauses and runs his hand through his hair. "I felt like I owed you an apology for pushing you away like that." Hudson pauses again. "But, I meant what I said not being the man for you, Rachel. I don't have a romantic bone in my body, I don't do the hearts and flowers. I'm not the man for you and that's why you should stay clear away from me." he sighs in defeat.

"There's something about, I've never felt this way about anyone before. And I'm finding it's harder to stay away from you."

"Then don't stay away," I whisper. His eyes widen and he shakes his head rapidly.

"No, don't say that."

"Why? Explain something to me then." I say, dropping my fork. Giving him my undivided attention.

"What do you have plan for the upcoming days?" he asks, changing the subject. _Smug bastard. _

"I have work today. What time is it?" I question, panicking. Searching around to the room to find a clock to read the time.

"It just turned ten o'clock. What do you have tomorrow?" Hudson leans back against the chair, trailing that finger across his lips. _Would he stop doing that? _

"I have to start packing. Quinn and I are moving to the Upper East Side. Also, working at the Piano Bar all week."

"Did you and Quinn already find a place in the Upper East?"

"Yes. Quinn looked into it."

"What are you going to do in Upper Manhattan?" What's with the 20 questions. He's almost as bad as Quinn.

"Make it on Broadway."

"You sound sure of it, Miss Berry."

"I am sure, Mr. Hudson." I smirk. He cocks his head to the side and he looks amused. I blush and look down at my breakfast. My teeth catch my bottom lip and I tug on it.

"I'd like to bite that lip," he whispers. I immediately release my lip from my teeth and become flushed. My heart pumps rapidly through my chest as I squirm in my seat.

"Then do it." I challenge him.

"Not until I have your written consent." he says, displaying a small smile. _What does that mean? _"I'll show you, Rachel. What time do you finish work today?"

"Seven."

"Well, we can go to the Upper East Side tonight or next Saturday for dinner at my place. The option is yours."

"Why don't you enlightened me now?" I say, pushing his buttons. What I can't grasp is why he won't just tell me everything now, while we're here.

"Because we're both enjoying each others company. Once you know, you'll probably never want to see me again." My mind is going through all different thoughts about what he's talking about. I _need_ to know, I _want _to know.

"Then tonight." I spit out. His eyebrows rise and he nods.

"So quick with a answer," he smirks. Hudson pulls out his Blackberry and presses a button. "Evans. I'm going to need Charlie Pope." _Who the hell is Charlie Pope?_

"From Lower Manhattan at say twenty-thirty... No, standby at One57... All night." He hangs up and stares at me. "Finish your breakfast and then I'll drive you home. Later, I'll pick you up at the Piano Bar after your shift is over. We'll then fly up to the Upper East Side." I squint my eyes, not believing the flying part.

"What do you mean fly?"

"Flying as I have a helicopter." My mouth drops open a little and I manage to shut it close.

"Why would we fly there?" I ask.

"Because it's faster and because...well I can." he smirks. I don't know if I can finish my food when my stomach is roaming with butterflies.

* * *

I finally finish everything off my plate and rise up from the table. On my way into the bedroom, a question pops in my head. _Where did he sleep?_

"Where did you sleep last night?" I turn to face him as he's still sitting in his chair.

"In my bed," he says it so simple. I nod my head.

"Oh."

"Yes, Miss Berry, it was also a experience for me." he smirks.

"Not having sex?" I just spit out. Curse me with my endless ramble.

"No, sleeping with someone." He looks down and continues reading the newspaper. I turn around and head into the bedroom. How has he never slept with anyone? Has he seen himself in the mirror before?

I walk into the bathroom and fishtail my hair, pulling it back. After I finished, I put my clothes from last night into the bag. Finishing up, I walk out into where Finn's discussing things out the phone. I take a seat and wait patiently until he's done.

"Ready?" He hangs up, glaring at me. I nod. He slips on his black jacket, picks up his keys, and heads towards the door. Opening the door for me, I walk on through. We walk down the corridor to the elevator. As we wait, both sharing secretive stares. Finally, the elevator opens and we step in. We're all alone. We stand next to each other, but in safe distance. I can feel the electric charge pulling me in, wanting to get closer to him. My heart starts to race as my breathing gets louder. Suddenly, his head turns towards me, his eyes full of lust.

"Oh, fuck it," he growls. He comes towards me, pining me against the wall. He examined me for awhile before crashing his lips onto mine. His tongue expertly explores my mouth. I've never been kissed like this before. For a kiss to be really good, you want it to mean something. You want it to be with someone you can't get out of your head, so that when your lips finally touch you feel it everywhere. You never want to come up for air. Trust me when you find that right person for a kiss, it's everything.

He brings his hands up to grasp my chin and holds me in place. I feel his hard erection pressed against my stomach. _Oh God, he wants me. _

"What is it about you that makes me crazy?" His fingertips glide along make face. I just want him to grab me and kiss me again. _Dear God, I hope he does. _

* * *

**Review, please. **


	7. Skinny Love

The elevator doors open and he immediately steps away from me. Leaving me hanging from that deep, passionate kiss. Two men join us inside and keep giving us a look. My heart is beating so fast, I have no idea how I'm alive. I glance up at him, he's calm and collected. _How? _Finally, he stares at me and blows out a deep breath. I feel victorious having him out of breath. Thank God! The men exit the elevator, leaving us alone again.

"Oh, Rachel Berry, what am I going to do with you?" he whispers. My cheeks feet extremely hot under his gaze.

The doors open to the lobby and he takes my hand, leading me out. We stride across the room, having a hard time keeping up with him. Finn's car is waiting outside and he opens the passenger door, I climb inside. While he's walking around the car, my thoughts go back to that kiss. _I should say something about it? Or will he? _

Finn enters inside and starts the car. He pulls away into the traffic, putting on some classical music. It's relaxing and seeing him as well. Suddenly, his phone starts to ring and he answers it.

"Hudson," he snaps.

"Hey, Finn, did you get some?"

"Hello, Noah. I'm on speaker, and I'm not alone." Finn sighs.

"Who you with?" he asks. Hudson rolls his eyes, I laugh under my breath.

"Rachel Berry."

"Oh, hi, Rachel!" Noah says. I smile.

"Hi, Noah." I reply, glancing over at Finn. He's shaking his head at his brother.

"I've heard a lot about you," he murmurs.

"Don't trust anything that Quinn says." Noah laughs.

"I'm dropping Rachel off. Shall I pick you up?" Finn asks, interrupting Noah and I.

"Yep." Noah emphasizes the 'p.'

"See you soon." Hudson hangs up and the music plays again. He doesn't look at me anymore, keeping his eyes on the road.

It doesn't take to long and we've arrived at the apartment. He parks his car and sighs, before staring at me.

"Rachel," he sighs. "What happened in the elevator, it won't happen again." My face drops. I knew it. My worst fear became true. Not being enough, not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough. I don't want to sit in the car anymore or be near him. It hurts too much. Before he has time to open my door, I get out.

"Thank you," I say, trying not to cry. "Sorry, but I can't do tonight anymore." I murmur. Finn stands there shocked by my actions. I turn around and walk towards my door. But I feel him grab my wrist. I stare at him and snap.

"You know what? I liked what happened in the elevator." I hear him gasp. "You keep pushing me away. Why is that?"

"Because I need to have control. And I can't trust myself around you. I'm bad, I do things." he says, staring down at the ground.

"What things? Explain to me, tell me. Please," I plea, reaching towards his head. He steps away, like I've burned him.

"Don't push me, Rachel." he says, huskily.

"I think, that maybe you need to be pushed." Finn runs his hand through his hair and he sighs. "Please," I beg.

"I can't see you anymore, Rachel." he whispers. I feel like my heart has shattered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry," he murmurs. Suddenly, Noah walks outside and interrupts what could be my last time seeing Finn.

"Hey, Rachel. Finn," he nods and Finn stares at me. I bite my lip and turn around to walk inside. How dare he? I hate him. _I hate him. _Making me feel this way? I can't go in there now, having Quinn ask all sorts of questions about Finn. I don't want to be here. I want to go home, to Will and my brother. Feel like my old self again.

The tears begin to fill my eyes and I let them fall. While, I slide down the wall, bringing my knees to my chest. I don't hear the door open and Quinn reaches out to me.

"Rachel? What's wrong?" she asks, concerned. I wipe my tears away and stand up.

"It's nothing, really." I shrug it off, entering inside our apartment.

"No. Did something happen with Finn?" She says his name and I start to breakdown again. Quinn pulls me into her arms.

"He doesn't want me," I sob and she hugs me tighter. My chest starts to hurt and it feels like I can't breathe, that I'm drowning.

"Shh, it's okay." she whispers, soothing me. Before I know it, I shut my eyes and fall asleep in her arms. Wanting to wash out the pain.

I open my eyes, waking up on the most uncomfortable couch. I try not to remember earlier, but I can't. The hurt and the pain won't go away. I realize I missed work, but I don't care. My thoughts are screaming to get away. Go somewhere safe and where somebody wants me. _Go home. _To Lima. To Will. To Jeremy. And that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

I arrive in Lima the following morning. Quinn begged me not to leave, but I had to. There was no way I would have survived New York City, knowing he was miles away. I needed distance to get over him. Even though knowing Finn for a couple of days. I know it's stupid, but there was a connection, a spark. There was something between us that I've never experienced before.

I go over to grab my luggage and meet outside for my ride. Rolling my bags towards the exit, tears fill my eyes. The two people who love me, that want me. I finally reach them and throw myself into their arms.

"Rachel, why are you crying?" Will asks, laughing. I smile and pull him closer.

"I missed you," I pull away, wiping my eyes.

"Hey, Rach." Jeremy whispers, pulling me into his side.

"Jer," I murmur. Will wraps his arms around the both of us.

"Let's go home."

* * *

It's so good to be home. I never thought I would say that. Always knowing I was destined for bigger and better things. But after everything that's happened, being in my childhood home is a safe haven. Jeremy knocks on my door, while I'm unpacking.

"Need help?" he asks and I stare at him.

"Really? You're going to help me?" I tease and he laughs.

"No," I giggle. "So, have you spoken to mom lately?" I shake my head.

"Nope. Remember she's in her honeymoon stage?" I joke and he nods.

"Oh, yeah. How's New York?" he asks and I shrug.

"Fine, I guess." I say, going back to unpacking. Jeremy jumps onto my bed and lays against the headboard.

"Well, something must of happen if you came back here." he says, raising his eyebrows. I sigh.

"I met a guy and I felt things with him I've never felt before. We kissed and it got weird. He suddenly said he can't see me or be with me." I manage to say, without bawling my eyes.

"He's obviously an asshole." I roll my eyes. "And doesn't deserve you." I huff, not believing my little brother's words.

"So, how's school?" I ask, changing the subject. Jeremy shrugs.

"Fine, just happy I'm graduating." I smile and roll my eyes. "How's the Broadway thing going?"

"I don't know," He stares at me. "I mean, it's always been mom's dream for me to star on Broadway."

"Because she never did." I nod slowly.

"Yeah and she puts so much pressure on me."

"What do you really want to do?" No one's ever asked me that question. _What I want._

"To be a writer like dad," I whisper. "Remember he would write little short-stories and read them to us." Jeremy smiles and nods. There's a knock on the door and Will appears.

"What are you two doing?" he asks, Jeremy shrugs.

"Just talking," I nod.

"Well, may I talk to your sister for a minute?" Will questions and Jeremy rises from the bed. Before he leaves, he hugs me and I smile. Will shuts the door and sits next to me on the bed.

"So, what's the reason that you're home?"

"Does there have to be a reason?" I ask and Will shrugs.

"I don't know. You tell me."

"I missed home, missed you two." I look at the floor.

"You can talk to me, Rachel." I pause, trying to think of what to say.

"It's nothing," I stare up at him. "But, thank you." Will hugs me and I'm slowly starting to feel good again.

* * *

Next morning, I decide to go for a run. Clear my head and my mind. I throw on knee-length leggings and an workout sweatshirt. Jeremy walks into my room, while I'm tying my gym-shoes.

"Where are you going?" he asks. I stand up, finishing the last knot.

"Going for a run,"

"Oh, I'll go too." he says, running into his room to change. I shake my head as I jog down the stairs. Will's in the kitchen, running the newspaper at the table.

"Morning Will," He looks up and smiles.

"Morning, Rach." I grin and reach for some fruit. Jeremy comes into the room and looks ready to go. "Where are you two heading off too?"

"For a run, be back later." Will nods and we're out the door. I walk onto the lawn and begin to stretch out my legs.

"So, where are running?" Jeremy asks and I laugh.

"Around the neighborhood, Jer." I reply. I'm all set and we begin our run down the block. Having the fresh air clear my head.

* * *

Jeremy obviously has never been running before, because he is falling behind. I keep glancing back and seeing him struggling.

"You okay back there slow poke?" I yell, joking. Jeremy starts sprinting forward, jogging next to me.

"Yeah, great." he huffs, trying to catch his breath. I laugh.

"We can stop and have a break?" I suggest and he scowls.

"You think I can't keep up," he snaps and I shrug.

"You were kind of struggling back there, Jer." I whisper.

"I was letting you have your space."

"Really? That's your excuse?" I giggle.

"Fine. Let's have a race then, to see who's faster." he suggests and I shake my head.

"Are you serious? You're such a baby sometimes." I murmur.

"No, I am not." he whines.

"Okay, let's do it. But, if I win, I get the shower first all week."

"That's not fair, you take so long."

"Why so scared? If you think you're going to win."

"I am going to win." I huff and look at him.

"Ready? On the count of three, race to the house and the first to reach the lawn."

"Deal," I take a deep breath and begin to count.

"One...Two...Three." We start sprinting towards the house in full speed and Jeremy starts off with the lead. _Not for long._ Being in more shape and having experience running. I begin to have the lead, passing him. I spot the house in the distance, running right for it.

Jeremy starts to panic and begins shoving me. Not giving in, I do the same. And we're almost there. I pull away from and give it everything I got. Knowing I have it, I land on the grass before him, out of breath. We both collapse on the lawn, our hearts beating rapidly.

I turn to Jeremy and his eyes are closed shut. He starts to laugh and I giggle along with him. I rise and help him up. We reach towards the door and enter inside. Jeremy stares at me and shakes his head.

"How did you win? You're like the size of a hamster." Jeremy complains and I giggle loudly.

"Well, all I know is I'm going to take a nice, long shower." I murmur and he sighs. Jeremy pushes me playfully. I shove him back and we laugh as we enter the kitchen. My heart drops as I see Will and _him _sitting at the table. He looks beautiful in nice blue jeans and black t-shirt. His messy brown hair and his dark brown eyes staring intensely at me.

"What are you doing here?" I whisper under my breath. Finn rises up from the table and walks towards me. I stand back, feeling nervous under his gaze.

"I need to talk to you," he murmurs and I look down.

"We can talk outside," I answer, heading towards the door. He follows me and we stand on the porch. Hudson stares at me with his cold, serious stare. "So, talk." I say, breaking the silence.

"I'm sorry the way I left things. What I said to you, making you upset." he mutters and I cross my arms.

"Then why did you do it?"

"You're the first girl I've been with that I don't have full control and it frustrates me." I raise my eyebrows.

"Really? So, what about your other relationships?"

"Never had any. You're the first." he whispers.

"Do you want one with me?" I ask.

"When I first saw you, I wanted you more than anything else in the world." My heart flutters at his words. "And I promised myself that I would stay away from you...but I couldn't."

"This is real. I know what you're doing. Don't." I plea, holding onto his hands.

"I can't do this, Rachel. It's not in me, I'm not the good guy. I'm selfish, I take what I want. I do what I want. But I have to do the right thing by you." Tears fill his eyes and mine start to fall. I'm not going to lose him. I place his hand over my heart, staring into his eyes.

"Does this feel wrong?" I whisper. I reach out and cradle my hand his cheek. "Does this feel wrong?" I sob. Suddenly, Finn pulls me into a deep, passionate kiss. Immediately, slipping is tongue inside my mouth. This kiss is better than the first. This man is truly something. He pulls away and looks into my eyes.

"You. Are. Mine." he whispers.


	8. Just Breathe

I can't believe that Finn's here, in Lima. He came all this way to see me and wants to be with me. Hudson joins us for dinner and the whole time Jeremy was giving his daggers. _What's his problem? _After we finished, I show Finn around my childhood home.

"And our last stop is my bedroom," I say, entering inside.

"You have a nice home," he murmurs and I smile. "So, you've been living with Will since he married your mother?" I nod.

"Yes. Will and my mom married when I was in middle school. But, then divorced three years later and I loved Will. So, I decided to stay and same with Jeremy." I plop onto the bed, sitting next to him. He places his hand on my knee.

"What is there to do to in Lima?" he asks and I shrug.

"Go to the Lima Bar & Grill? There's not much to do here." I murmur.

"When are you going to come back to New York?" Finn questions.

"Soon," I smile and we lay back on the bed.

"Like tomorrow?" he teases and I giggle.

"I just got here and I miss my family." He nods.

"Okay," Suddenly, his phone rings, ruining the moment. "I have to take this," I nod and he leaves the room to go into the bathroom. Jeremy walks into the room and jumps onto the bed.

"Where's your Romeo?" he jokes and I shake my head.

"He's on the phone," And Finn finishes as we walks out. Jeremy immediately rises from the bed and goes out. _What's with him? _

"So, do you want to go to that Bar & Grill?" he asks and I get up to meet him.

"Sure," Our lips meet into a sweet, gentle kiss. _Oh, God. This man._

* * *

We arrive at the Grill, seeing it was getting crowded with the local regulars. I lead us over to the bar and we order our drinks.

"When you lived here, did you come here often?" Finn asks, whispering in my ear. I nod.

"Yeah. It was the popular hangout." I answer. He smiles and puts a strand of my hair behind my ear.

After two drinks, the need to use the restroom came. I whisper in Finn's ear and excused myself to the ladies room. Running into one of the stalls, I hear high heels click inside. Finishing my business, I exit and bump into Miss stilettos.

"I'm sorry," I mutter and I look up to see a woman that looks exactly like me. She has the same brown eyes, brunette hair, height. This woman is my doppelganger.

"It's okay, Rachel." she says. _How does she know my name? Why do we look so similar? _

"How do you know my name?" I ask, getting uncomfortable by her stare.

"I know who you are. You're with Finn, right? I've been following you two for quite some time." she says, sweetly. Wanting to get away from her, I step to my right and she follows.

"Excuse me," I murmur and she shakes her head.

"You're with Finn now. And that's a huge problem, Rachel." I raise my eyebrows confused. "He was mine first and you need to back away." she threatens.

"Who do you think you are?" I say, defending myself.

"Someone you don't want to miss with," She turns around and struts to the door. Before exiting, she looks at me. "If you don't listen, there will be consequences." she laughs and is finally gone. _What just happen? _

I walk over to the sink and wash my hands slowly. Looking into the mirror, trying to freshen up. My heart beat is still beating rapidly. I have to go back out, knowing Mr. Control Freak will start panicking. Taking one last glance into the mirror, I exit the bathroom. There he is staring at me like I'm the only woman in the room. But his face drops once he see's my face. _What? _Was my face to obvious that I'm scared out of my mind? He rises up to meet me halfway.

"What's wrong?" I shake my head, not wanting to discuss what happened here. "Rachel, tell me." he commands.

"Let's go outside," I whisper and he nods. Finn goes back to the bar to retrieve our belongings. Now, we're standing outside and I'm trying to keep my breathing under control. "I was threaten by a woman who looks _exactly _like me. Care to explain?" I manage to spit out and Hudson looks shocked.

"What?"

"I don't know her name but she knew who you were. She said she's been watching us." I explain. He's growing frustrated as he runs his hand through his hair. Finn knows exactly who it is. "Who is she?" I ask.

"It's no one. Let's just go home," he whispers, reaching out for my hand. But I pull away, crossing my arms.

"No one? She threaten me, Finn! Just tell me who she is," he sighs and shrugs.

"It's nothing, okay?" I huff.

"There you go again, pushing me away. If keep doing that, you're going to end up alone." I say, walking down the sidewalk. Not caring that he's screaming my name, running after me. But, won't I don't see in the car, driving towards me. I shut my eyes is the only thing I think of doing. Suddenly, two strong arms sharply drag me back and they're tighten around.

"Jesus, Rachel," he whispers, bringing me closer. "Do you ever pay attention?" he snaps. I can't help the tears starting to fall down my face.

"I'm sorry," Hudson murmurs, not knowing what's happening. Finn lifts me up into his arms and carries me to the car.

* * *

Thank God Will and Jeremy weren't home because if they would've seen me. I have no idea what would happen. Finn shuts the door behind me and locks it. The car ride back was silence, none of us uttered a word. I slowly walk into the kitchen and pour myself a glass of water.

Finn enters and leans against the door frame, staring at me intensely. I should be mad at him, but he looks so beautiful, looking like a GQ model. _Hot Damn. _He is not making this easy for me.

"This quiet act is ridiculous." he comments. I roll my eyes.

"What about you? Being all Mr. Mysterious and telling me who the hell that woman was!" I shout and in three strides, he's hovering over me.

"You better start lowering your tone," he warns and I cross my arms.

"What are you going to do about it?" I say, challenging him.

"I'm about to take you over my knee and smack the shit out of you," My eyes widen and I take a step back. I've never seen this side of Finn before. The furious, scary, Finn.

"Just tell me who she is," I whisper. Hudson sighs and turns away, running his hand through his hair.

"Why are you obsessing over this?" he yells.

"Relationships are about communication. We're in one, right?" I ask. Finn looks at me, dead straight in my eyes.

"Of course we are, Rachel! But this is new for me, I've never been in one."

"I understand, but I need you to be honest with me. Why won't you tell me about her? Why?" I beg and he shakes his head.

"Because it's too fucked up," he explains. "I'm fucked up."

"Don't say that about yourself," I whisper, walking towards him.

"It's true," he mutters.

"I get what it's like to hide out and push people away because you don't feel deserving." I reach up to stroke his cheek. "Please,"

"Her name is Rebecca," he whispers, finally revealing the mystery woman's name. "She ruined my life. I was in love with her at one point, but she only cares about herself. Rebecca sucked me into her twisted fantasy and left me dry. She left because someone was after her and now she's back and after you. The only reason why, because Rebecca see's how happy I am with you and doesn't like that." I nod, trying to understand the whole story.

"Why does she look like me?" I question.

"I'm still trying to figure that out," he answers.

"How can you hate her and be with me?"

"You're way different from Rebecca," he whispers, running his hand down my face. "You're warm, kind, caring, and selfless. And it's real with you." I can't help but smile.

"Come home with me," he murmurs. I nod and he flashes his full, white teeth smile.

* * *

We arrive back in New York late the next night. It was hard saying goodbye to Jeremy and Will. Being in Lima was a good, it was an well needed break. Finn dropped me off at my new apartment and Quinn immediately pulls me into her arms.

"How was Lima? You and Finn are back together?" she asks, I laugh and drop my luggage in my room.

"Great and yes, we're together." I confirm and she smiles.

"I knew everything will be okay. So, have you and Finn have sex yet?" she questions, I start to unpack my bags.

"What?" I say, shocked at what she's asking.

"You haven't?" Quinn yells and I shrug. "Rachel, you can't be a virgin forever."

"I know. But, Finn and I are working on things. We're taking things slow." I explain.

"Whatever you say. I would jump on him, as soon as possible." Quinn says, walking out of the room. I know she's right, but I'm just scared and inexperience.

* * *

Finn finally invited me back to his apartment and I have no idea what to do. I'm panicking over what to wear. But, I decided to wear something comfortable. I put on blue jeans, black shirt, and my hair is pin straight, laying down my black. Quinn wishes me luck, thinking tonight's the night.

I arrive at his apartment and the building is huge. Entering inside, I go towards the elevator and type the code he's given me. It takes forever, until the doors open and I walk out. _Wow. _This place is beautiful and has the most spectacular view of New York City.

"Hello, Miss Berry." I turn around to find a woman.

"Hi," I say and she smiles.

"I'm Mr. Hudson's housemaid, he's running a little late." I nod. "But, he said make yourself at home." She smiles and walks away. So, I look around the penthouse in awe. This place is really something. I see every room, except the last room down the hall. Walking towards it and put my hand on the handle.

I enter inside the room, it looks like a scene out of a horror movie. The walls displayed with whips, canes, and paddles. All different kinds of equipment displayed. My eyes can't help from looking around, but my feet are completely glued to the ground. I back away from door and run towards the elevator. I hear footsteps behind me and turn around to find Finn. He's yell my name to stop, I do so slowly. But I can't help my body from trembling. The tears fill my eyes, not knowing what's going to happen.

"What are you?" I whisper, he stands there staring at me. "What are you?" I raise my voice. His face drops.

"You know," he murmurs. I shake my head.

"No, I don't," Finn steps towards me and I take a big step back. "What ARE you?" He looks down, then stares at me.

"I'm a dominant," he says. I've heard of that before. Where a person takes full charge and control of another human being. I don't understand. He uses all that stuff from that room on someone? Will he do it to me? Hurt me?

"I shouldn't have come," I whisper.

"No," Finn comes closer to me and I keep backing away. "Please, please."

"NO," I shout, running towards the elevator. Finn sprints after me, holding my arm. I pull back and lean against the wall.

"Please don't be afraid of me," he begs.

"Let me go," I cry. He's still keep me pinned.

"Rachel, there's things you have to know and understand." I try to wiggle free.

"LET ME GO!" I scream, shoving him off. I go into the elevator and press the button to go down.

"Rachel, please." he pleas. It's the last thing I hear when the doors close. I lose my balance and slide down the wall. Letting the tears overflow and roll down.

* * *

I speed home in a record timing and run inside my apartment. Slamming the door shut, I close my eyes, trying to catch my breath.

"Rachel," I open my eyes. He's here. How did he get here so fast? I turn around to open the door, but he's faster and shuts it. My back is to his front and I'm terrified to look at him.

"I would never hurt you," he whispers in my ear. "You're safe with me." I turn around slowly and face him.

"Why do you do it? Innocent people?" I cry.

"I'll explain everything to you, but I beg you, Rachel do not tell anybody." he pleas and I stare at him.

"How can you ask me that?"

"Because you knowing this is dangerous for so many reasons." I don't know what he means. "You can hate me, but I need you to trust me." he says, his face heartbroken.

"Just go," I murmur. "Just go, please? Go." I beg. "If you mean me no harm, then you'll go." the tears rolling down my face and Finn looks devastated.

"I never wanted this," I back away from the door and Finn leaves. Locking the door, I slide down, sobbing into my hands.

* * *

**REVIEW.**


	9. The Weight Of Us (PREVIEW)

**Here's a little preview! I'll update tomorrow. Enjoy. **

* * *

Next day, I get changed and knowing I have to face him today. I drive to a small cafe and see him sitting at a table outside. His face brightens up when he sees me, but I'm not affected. Right now, I'm disgusted by him. I need answers and I need them now.

"You said you would explain everything. That's why I asked you to meet me here." He nods.

"I can tell you whatever you want to know,"

"Who do you, do it to?"

"To women allow or want me to."

"Why would they do that?" I whisper.

"To please me," I see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And how would they do that?" My mouth is getting dry, I reach to take a sip of my water.

"I have rules and guidelines. It's for their benefit and for my pleasure. If they don't follow them they shall be punished."

"So, you gain pleasure and joy for beating innocent women?" I ask, cocking my head to the side. It sends shivers down my body.

"They consent to it, they submit to me." he says, defending himself. The waiter appears and places food in front of us. I stare at it, not wanting to touch it.

"You must eat, Rachel." he commands.

"Weirdly, I've seem to lose my appetite." I snap. "I have more questions. You said they must consent to it."

"Yes. They sigh a contract and a NDA."

"Why have I never signed one?" I ask, intrigued to find out his answer.

"Because you were never my submissive. Before I met you, this was the only lifestyle I knew."

"Why?" He shrugs.

"It was the only relationship I knew and was interested in."

"Then, why change for me?"

"There's something about you, I couldn't leave you alone."

"Well, you should of told me." I say, my voice raising.

"I know that."

"Who else knows?"

"No one. Besides Rebecca, you gotten me into it." My eyebrows raise and I stare at him, confused.

"Rebecca? This all goes back to her?" He nods and shifts in his seat.

"She was my dominant and I fell in love with her. It ended after she found out and then I became a Dom. Rebecca used me for her own twisted game." Finn's story is getting more difficult to hear. He said that this was his lifestyle before me. _What if I'm not enough? _I look down and shake my head.

"Finn, I gave you today just like you asked and I understand that you would never do anything to hurt me. And I promise I will keep your secret. But I can't be with you, Finn." His face drops and he's torn. "I'm sorry, I can't." I rise up from the chair and walk away, I can't look back. The tears begin to run down and I don't know how to stop them. I can't change who he is and I won't change who I am. After hearing his story, I just don't know where I belong.

* * *

I'm so excited my brother decided to visit me before he graduates. I made sure the whole apartment was spotless for his arrival. Quinn has started to see Finn's brother, Noah. So, she'll be crashing there during my little brother's visit. Jeremy and I arrive home from the airport.

"So, what do you want to do in New York?" I ask, laying back on the couch.

"What is there to do?" he answers back. Jeremy sits next to me, putting my feet on his lap.

"Well, there's sightseeing, partying, I don't know." I shrug.

"I have a friend who lives here. I can call her and we can meet up with her at a club?" he suggests and I nod.

"That's fine," He rises up and goes into the kitchen to call. Tonight's going to be interesting.

We enter inside the crowded club with flashing lights everywhere. I can't even hear myself think with the music blasting.

"So, who's this girl?" I yell, asking Jeremy.

"I met her, the last time you were home." he answers. "She said she's bringing a friend." I nod and I follow him through the club. "There she is," Jeremy says, pointing to the booth. "Hey," I catch up to him and he's talking to the blonde girl. She's sitting next to the brunette woman, but I don't see her face. _Oh my God. _Once she turns around, I panic. _It's her. _Rebecca. What in the hell is she doing here?


End file.
